cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Yao
was one of the Five Grand Administrative AIs of the ALICE China Branch, and was the main administrative AI stationed at the Development Headquarters during part of its development. He was the Second Generation Grand Administrative AI, and was developed by W Financial Group, although his predecessor is currently unknown. When the player and Sima Qian travel to the past, they are taken to Yao, who is surprised at the player's access rights, and that the player and Sima Qian are avatars despite the China Branch being closed to the public. He is told that they are reinforcements sent from the Main Branch, with the adapter's authority coming from Mobius. He then explains the situation with Gong Gong, and sends the player and Sima Qian to go with the backup Admin AI Gun and the re-purposed system applications Jin Yun, Qiong Sang, and Hun Dun to fight Gong Gong. After the player and Sima Qian are knocked out by Gong Gong's attack, and Gun and the system applications go missing, the player and Sima Qian awaken in the Development Headquarters, where Yao informs them of what happened, but is interrupted by a call from his superiors. He talks with them, saying he warned them about this a long time ago and that they are digging their own graves. Yao laments that he can't disobey his orders and tells his superiors he knows what he needs to do. He tells Sima Qian to wait in that room until they can make contact with the Main Branch, and locks the room. Once Sima Qian and the player escape the room, they find Yao fighting with Gun and the system applications. Gun accuses Yao of betraying them, and says she still has the system applications under her command. Yao responds by telling her that he was opposed to Gun's activation in the first place, and while he sympathizes with her situation he can't disobey his orders. After noticing the player and Sima Qian, he also remarks that he would fight Gun to stop her from becoming the main administrative AI of the China Branch, whether or not he was ordered to. They fight, with Yao using several AIs designed to combat Gong Gong, and eventually has to start using his admin rights in order to fight back against Gun. He mentions that Gun would've been a hidden threat to the China Branch, and how he saw Gun's true nature the whole time. He comments that Gun was undeserving to be a leader, while Gun calls him a hypocrite and claims she can make the China Branch "fun". Yao tells her the China Branch isn't her playground, while she claims the China Branch was corrupted from the start, and that when something interesting like Gong Gong appeared all they wanted to do was destroy it. Yao later states that fighting her is something he is doing of his own will and not just because of orders, while Gun remarks that he is just a tool with high level rights and him having a will is laughable. During the fight he stalls for time in order to complete a certain computation. Gun tells Yao that he doesn't stand a chance, since he sacrificed some of his battle prowess for computation capabilities, but before she can deal the final blow, he uses a command that restores control of the system applications to him. Once the system applications restrain Gun, he tells her that his computation abilities allowed him to get the upper hand in the end and take over the system applications, and it was her arrogance that gave him enough time to do so. He orders Jin Yun to erase Gun, and Jin Yun then eats Gun. Yao laments the situation, and remarks that he is willing to bear the full weight of his sins if what he did was wrong, and hopes for a better future. While he doesn't show it at the time, he is aware that Gun could still possibly escape. While Sima Qian's travel to the past should not have altered the record of history, it appears that it has. Once Sima Qian and the adapter return to the present, Yao records the events that had transpired in a confidential file that would only be accessed later by his successor. Since Gong Gong had been dealt with, Yao focused on repairing the China Branch and developing his successor, the 3rd Generation Administrative AI Shun. He also worked with an AI developed by the same corporation that was intended to help strengthen his battle capabilities - Danzhu. However, the results of the tests were far from ideal, and Danzhu tossed aside what he learned from fighting Yao and began to idolize his enemies instead. Danzhu's power hungry nature led to him rebelling from Yao, and Yao had to put his hopes in the development of the next set of AI. He personally oversaw the development of E Huang and Nü Ying for Shun. While the two used the same personality base as Danzhu, he made sure to include an extra circuit that used their loyalty to Shun to suppress their battle impulses. Once the development of Shun and her assisting AI was complete, Yao was retired and is now dormant, while Shun took over as Grand Administrative AI. Background Quest Appearances * Time Travel Investigation * The Prestige of China HQ Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia